


Where You Are

by lilium_elendir



Series: the days are long, but the years are short [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Cockblocking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, GladIgNyx, Gladio Rarepair Week 2019, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: Gladio, Ignis, and Nyx are living together in a polyamorous relationship. All three men are busy performing their different duties for the Crown, which makes their time together all the more precious.





	1. Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gladio Rarepair Week! I wanted to write more, but time only allowed for the first two days. I may come back to this at some point, because this trio has set my brain on fire for the last few months, so we'll see!

Gladio was just kicking his boots off when he was met at the door by Nyx.

 

“Hey—“ His greeting was interrupted by a finger pressed to his lips. Nyx had to reach up to silence him, but once his cooperation was guaranteed, Nyx pulled his face down for a soft kiss, his thumbs brushing over the shaved sides of Gladio’s head.

 

It was a nice way to be welcomed home, but Gladio knew he was being shushed because Ignis was asleep at his desk. Again. He wrapped his arm around Nyx’s shoulders and pulled him closer, leaning down enough to deepen the kiss in increments. Nyx pulled away with a soft moan, knowing Gladio would want to take care of Ignis before they indulged each other further.

 

Gladio looked over Nyx’s shoulder and sighed when he saw their partner slumped over on the polished wood of his work desk. A small smile quirked at the corners of his mouth; Nyx had tucked a blanket around Ignis’ shoulders, and carefully removed his spectacles.

 

“Go, tuck him in.”

 

Nyx relieved Gladio of the gym bag hanging from his shoulder. Gladio grazed his thumb along Nyx’s jaw, but was hurried on with a pat to his rear. He crept towards Ignis, the floor creaking despite his care.

 

There was no need to worry, Ignis never stirred. Gladio crouched down at his side, molding his heavily muscled form to Ignis’ body so he could lift the other man into his arms with as little jostling as possible. Ignis unconsciously snuggled into Gladio’s broad chest.

 

The blanket nearly slipped from Ignis’ shoulders, but Nyx was there, quiet as could be, to settle it back in place. He kissed Ignis’ cheek, patted Gladio on the shoulder, and returned to the couch.

 

Precious cargo cradled to his chest, Gladio walked down the hall to their bedroom, slowly and carefully as not to bump Ignis’ head or knock his feet. He smiled in the darkness, Nyx had already pulled the covers back. Unfortunately, this was a well-practiced routine for them.

 

Gladio carefully maneuvered Ignis from his arms and onto the bed. He removed their partner’s shoes and socks, and eased the leather of his belt open, slipping it from his waist. He unbuttoned Ignis’ vest, and then his shirt, with a sigh. It would have to be good enough, anything more and he’d risk waking Ignis up. He was going to try and convince Ignis to change into his pajamas as soon as he got home from work, that way he’d be more comfortable. Because it wasn’t a matter of if Ignis fell asleep at his desk again, just a matter of when.

 

Pulling the sheet and blanket over Ignis’ sleeping form, Gladio leaned over enough to brush his lips across Ignis’ before silently retreating from the bedroom and closing the door. He padded quietly to the living room where Nyx was watching television, that malboro cartoon he liked so much. Gladio knew it was because it had been Nyx’s sister’s favorite, and so he never complained about watching it.

 

He flopped down on the couch beside Nyx with a small groan. It had been a long fucking day, and all he’d wanted was to come home and unwind with his partners. Both of them.

 

“I really miss him,” Gladio rumbled out, referring to Ignis, whom he’d felt like he hadn’t seen in days.

 

“I know, hot stuff, but you know how busy he is lately between work and school.”

 

Sinking further down into the couch, Gladio sighed again. “I know, but I was hoping maybe I could catch him for a few minutes at the Citadel, but no dice.”

 

“Don’t I keep your dick wet enough?” 

 

Nyx’s needling was met with a firm thump on the chest from Gladio’s fist. “Don’t be an asshole.” There was a brief pause before Gladio continued with a grin. “I missed you too.”

 

Nyx only laughed as he climbed onto Gladio’s lap and straddled his powerful thighs. The lights were off and the two men were only illuminated by the light from the television. Nyx sat back and watched the shadows play across Gladio’s ruggedly handsome face. He raised his hands, just as callused as Gladio’s, and touched his face as though chasing the light.

 

“I made sure he ate. I tried to entice him into bed with me, but he turned all this down,” Nyx waved his hand along his body in demonstration, “if you can believe that.” His voice was muffled by Gladio lifting the shirt over his head, and he raised his arms to assist. Gladio stroked up Nyx’s sides, his fingers rolling over each of his ribs.

 

“Losin’ your touch, Ulric. You look like a vagrant. No wonder Iggy decided to just sleep at his desk.” Gladio smirked, gesturing at the ratty T-shirt he’d just removed, and the comfy sweats Nyx was wearing. The indignant sound and scowl he got in return had Gladio laughing as he tried toppling Nyx from his lap.

 

The maneuver was both a success and a failure, as Nyx fell and yanked Gladio down with him. Their teasing was just a way to unwind, and before Gladio could even adjust himself to keep from crushing the man below him, Nyx was rucking his tank top up and taking greedy handfuls of his pectorals between his fingers. 

 

This was one of the ways they showed affection, through teasing and touch. Gladio craved skin on skin contact with his partners, often wandering around their apartment half nude. Nyx and Ignis were all too happy to indulge him.

 

“Yer one to talk, Amicitia, you Gods-damned gym rat.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Gladio rumbled, his forehead dropping to Nyx’s. He pressed their lips together, effectively silencing the other man. 

 

The rough warmth of Nyx’s hands skimming across Gladio’s skin left a pleasant tingle in their wake. The soft sounds of their kissing could barely be heard above the cartoon playing in the background.

 

When Gladio broke away, Nyx had already wiggled a hand down the back of his gym shorts, like there was nowhere better for his hand to be than massaging Gladio’s asscheek. His muscles rippled beneath his skin as Gladio raised up enough to pull his tank the rest of the way off, and Nyx made certain not to miss the view.

 

“Y’know, if we go to bed early, we might catch Iggy in the morning before he goes to work.” Gladio’s thick eyebrows lifted in hope at his own suggestion as he gazed down at their partner.

 

“Man, I live with two hot guys and I still can’t get any.” Nyx teased, bright blue eyes shining as he looked up at Gladio. He regretted his words when Gladio’s eyebrows transformed from raised to knit together, and he lifted his free hand to scratch through Gladio’s beard, his voice gentle when he spoke.

 

“Hey, relax, hot stuff. I’m just kidding. Finish my show with me? It’s just getting to the good part, then we can go to bed.”

 

The line of Gladio’s shoulders eased down, and he lowered his face to Nyx’s, bumping their noses together. “You really are an asshole, but I love you anyways.” He nuzzled against Nyx, nipping at his bottom lip before pressing their lips together for a tender kiss.

 

“I love you too, G.” Nyx whispered against Gladio’s lips, squeezing his ass. Nyx curled the fingers of his other hand into Gladio’s hair, gently tugging the larger man down against his chest, his knee cocked up to the side for comfort. Gladio’s arms tightened around Nyx’s rib cage, and he reveled in the warmth of their bare chests pressed together. He tucked his cheek into Nyx’s shoulder and let his mind drift while they watched TV.

 

He thought of Ignis, and wished their partner had the time and energy to snuggle on the couch with them. Or anything, for that matter. But Gladio was proud of all of Ignis’ hard work. He was on course to become the youngest person to graduate from the University of Insomnia with a doctorate in history. It meant sacrificing their time together now, but to see the fierce look of accomplishment in Ignis’ eyes was worth it, though Gladio still yearned for him. 

 

Soon Nyx was fumbling for the remote to switch the television off, the laughter reel from the Li’l Malbuddy cartoon was the only sound filling the apartment.

 

“Come on ya behemoth, time for bed.” Nyx gave Gladio’s firm ass one last squeeze before removing his hand. Gladio groaned, comfortable already, and nearly asleep after his thoughts from earlier had him thinking about how he and Nyx could occupy some alone time with Iggy.

 

“I’m taking the middle tonight.” He mumbled, stretching like a cat on top of Nyx. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Nyx replied. Ever an attentive partner, he rubbed his hands up and down Gladio’s arched back, and then accepted his hand as Gladio stood and pulled him upright with little effort. 

 

Gladio snagged their discarded shirts from the couch. They always made sure to leave the apartment clean for their partner in the morning, as Ignis was usually the first to rise. They tiptoed their way into the bedroom, tossing their dirty clothes into the hamper. Nyx kept his sweats on, but Gladio stripped down to his boxers.

 

Nyx pulled back the covers on the unoccupied side of the bed. Gladio slid in until he was next to Ignis, and Nyx climbed in behind him. Gladio rubbed his thumb over Ignis’ hip, only to realize their partner was also down to his underwear. He rolled onto his side to face Nyx, who was wrestling his pillow into submission.

 

“Iggy must’ve woke up and got the rest of the way undressed,” Gladio whispered, the curve of his lips barely detectable in the darkness. It was enough for Nyx to lean in and kiss him, his hand resting on Gladio’s side.

 

“Good, he’ll be more comfortable tonight. And easier in the morning,” Nyx whispered back, a devilish smirk on his handsome face. 

 

“Says the guy who still has his sweats on.” Gladio gently snapped the band of Nyx’s pants for emphasis. A few seconds of wiggling later and Nyx had outdone Gladio, grazing his bare, semi-erect length against Gladio’s thigh.

 

“Wanna try that again, smart ass?” Nyx hissed quietly, rubbing himself against the coarse hair of Gladio’s thigh.

 

Gladio could barely restrain the chuckle threatening to bubble up from his chest. “Mm, s’better.” He murmured, his hands caressing down Nyx’s abs and through the trail of fine hair leading down from his navel.

 

“I thought we were saving things for in the morning?” A glint of blue mischief was barely visible in the darkness.

 

“Maybe you need to save things, hero, but I wake up ready to go every morning,” Gladio boasted, and Nyx couldn’t deny it. Every single morning Nyx and Ignis were greeted by Gladio, thick and hard. Pressed against their backs or bellies depending on how they’d fallen asleep. And if it wasn’t in bed, they’d get it from a hug from behind, or even while at the sink brushing their teeth together.  

 

“Shh,” Nyx shushed him with a finger to his lips, and then a kiss, his other hand hooking into Gladio’s underwear and dragging it down his hip until his asscheek popped free.

 

Their relentless teasing finally died down as their mouths and hands became too busy for sass. Nyx’s tongue delved into the rich depths of Gladio’s mouth, holding his head still with the fingers he had curled in his hair. Gladio could taste the remnants of the Galahdian takeout Nyx and Ignis had had for dinner while he’d stayed at the Citadel later than he intended. 

 

Ignis shifted beside Gladio, and he and Nyx froze to make sure Ignis didn’t wake up; Gladio in the act of removing his underwear. He kept them close by so he could clean up the mess they were about to make.

 

When Ignis settled back into place with a quiet sigh, Nyx’s hand unerringly found Gladio’s cock. It was hard to miss. Wrapping his fingers around their partner’s hot flesh, his callused thumb rubbed against Gladio’s frenulum and the ridge of his head. Gladio had to bite his lip to stifle a moan, Nyx’s hand was more than enough to derail his plans of passing out. Although a quick hand job and an intense orgasm would almost guarantee him a good night’s sleep.

 

A small gasp escaped Gladio’s parted lips, Nyx was grinding his thumb into the slit at his tip. “Fuck,” he hissed in pleasure and reached blindly between Nyx’s thighs for his erection. Nyx took the opportunity to lean forward and seal their mouths together, his tongue licking along Gladio’s as he found his length and wrapped his thick fingers around it.

 

Chest to chest, hot mouths joined together, hands around each other’s cocks and waists, Gladio and Nyx stroked slowly towards pleasure. Soft and quiet, the only noises they made were the wet sounds of tongues twirling and pre-come slicking along their lengths. That was until Gladio gasped in surprise when long, thin fingers glided over his hip and up his abdomen. A head of disheveled hair peeked over Gladio’s shoulder as Ignis joined them. 

 

“My loves...” Ignis said in greeting, his voice still heavy with sleep. Gladio and Nyx released each other, turning their attention towards their partner.

 

“Iggy...” Gladio said softly. Nyx placed his hand on Gladio’s thigh as the large man shifted onto his back. Ignis pressed a kiss to Gladio’s cheek as he climbed half on top of him. “M’sorry we woke you, baby.” Guilt gnawed at his stomach but was quickly forgotten when Ignis responded with a kiss to his lips.

 

A soft sigh escaped him and Gladio rested a large hand on the small of Ignis’ back. Ignis parted and leaned further across Gladio’s chest to kiss Nyx as well. But the weight of Gladio’s hand was like a comforting blanket to Ignis, and just as soon as he was awake, he was back asleep again, using Gladio’s pec as a pillow. Nyx let out a deep, frustrated breath, his cock lying heavy and hard against his belly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Gladio whispered. Nyx found Gladio’s free hand beneath the blankets, and laced their fingers together, giving it a soft squeeze. “In the morning,” Gladio promised, in the same predicament as the glaive. Nyx responded with another hand squeeze, harder this time. Nyx knew Gladio was soft and amorous in the mornings, and the truth was they often fucked before starting their day, so he knew Gladio meant it.

 

Soon, all three men were fast asleep, curled together in their custom bed. Large enough to accommodate them all and made of steel for strength, all three dreamed of testing it come morning.


	2. "Stay"

The next morning, Nyx was the first to wake. He’d turned on his side sometime in the night, his body tucked against Gladio’s side, their fingers still laced together. He could feel Gladio and Ignis’ breath on his face. He released Gladio’s hand and stretched, groaning almost immediately. Stretching pressed his dick against Gladio’s hip, making him aware that he was painfully hard this morning.

 

Nyx eased away from his partners, trying not to wake them, and padded off towards the kitchen to start the coffee maker. Ignis stirred from Nyx’s departure, and was the next to awaken. He peeled his cheek from Gladio’s pec and squinted in the dark to look for Nyx. Not finding him, he reached out and felt his heat still in the sheets. Ignis smiled and tried slipping from Gladio’s grip. He was almost away when a large hand closed around his wrist.

 

“Stay.” Gladio’s voice rumbled in the early dawn light, still thick with sleep.

 

“I was trying not to wake you.” Ignis murmured, sliding back under the covers and facing Gladio. Once he was close again, Gladio released Ignis’ wrist in favor of wrapping his arm around his waist. 

 

“I miss you,” Gladio murmured into the space between them. He stroked his thumb over Ignis’ cheek and leaned just enough to press their lips together for a sweet morning kiss. Ignis threaded his fingers into Gladio’s hair, grateful for the quiet moment together.

 

“I’ve missed you too, darling.”  

 

Ignis pressed himself along Gladio’s body, reveling in his warmth. He scratched his fingers along Gladio’s bearded jaw, and the large man purred happily. 

 

Strong arms circled Ignis’ waist and back, pulling them close enough for their legs to tangle. Gladio kissed Ignis again, long and lingering. A succession of kisses followed, filling their bedroom with soft wet noises and the occasional happy moan. 

 

Ignis was the first to deepen their kiss, slipping his tongue past Gladio’s lips and probing his mouth. Gladio purred in utter contentment and allowed himself to explore Ignis’ skin. His callused fingertips traced the graceful length of Ignis’ collar bone and neck, around his shoulder and down the curve of his spine. Ignis was warm and pliant in his large hands.

 

Gladio continued down, sliding his hand into Ignis’ tight boxer briefs. Despite his calluses, he could feel the fine hair covering Ignis’ skin. Barely visible to the naked eye, brushing across it just right could make Ignis squirm. But that wasn’t the mood he was going for this morning, soft and slow was what he was after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was cut short because I've yet to finish the next part, and it won't have a stopping point until everyone's... done. ;) I appreciate everyone's support so far, kudos and comments are wonderful encouragement to keep going. Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Aftermath

The scent of freshly brewing Ebony drifted into the room as Gladio and Ignis kissed, eliciting a happy coo from Ignis, felt in Gladio’s mouth as much as it was heard.

  


Nyx appeared in the doorframe, watching his partners kiss and touch. He was still achingly hard, and he stroked himself several times before joining the other two men in bed, approaching from behind Gladio.

  


Parting as Nyx loomed over Gladio’s shoulder, Ignis pushed himself up with a hand on Gladio’s hip so he could greet Nyx, his eyes briefly flicking over the Glaive’s body.

  


“A very good morning to you, darling.” Ignis purred, leaning over Gladio to kiss Nyx. Gladio took the opportunity to brush his lips along Ignis’ side, his hand sliding down into their partner’s boxers, enough to drag the material down and reveal the crest of his hip.

  


Nyx cupped Ignis’ cheek as he pulled away, smiling affectionately at him. He inclined his head down towards the man between them, and Ignis knew immediately what the Glaive implied. Take care of Gladio, he was the one in need of the most comfort and attention this morning. 

  


As Ignis settled down beside Gladio, a gentle smile on his lips, Nyx pressed a kiss over the feathers tattooed on the back of Gladio’s shoulder, close to the arrows hidden in the design; their little secret.

  


“Let me take care of that, baby.” Nyx crooned to Gladio, using the pet name he reserved strictly for the bedroom as he slid beneath the covers and over Gladio’s legs, pushing his hand aside to take over in the removal of Ignis’ boxers.

  


Gladio didn’t have a chance to respond as Ignis covered his mouth with his own. His warm amber eyes slipped shut, letting his other senses take over. He felt the warmth of Ignis’ mouth, and the reverberation of his moan when Nyx successfully exposed his erection to the air. Gladio tried to rock his hips forward, his thick bicep curled around Ignis’ slim waist as an anchor point, but Nyx held him still, keeping Gladio and Ignis apart.

  


The Glaive’s facial hair scraped against Gladio’s thigh. It was the only warning he got before Nyx licked the pulsating vein along the underside of his cock. He moaned into Ignis’ mouth, which was quickly echoed back to him when Ignis’ cock received the same attention from their partner.

  


Together, Gladio and Ignis both reached for Nyx; Gladio’s hand on Nyx’s shoulder, Ignis’ in his hair. Nyx grinned as he split his attention between their leaking erections, lapping first at Gladio’s, then Ignis’, taking turns as he pleasured them both. Hot and heavy, Gladio’s cock grazed over Nyx’s cheek as he rolled his hips forward.

  


“Watch it.” Nyx smacked at Gladio’s rear as he was nearly poked in the eye. It only spurred Gladio to do it again, earning him a swat from Ignis this time, whose lips he smiled against.

  


“Behave.” Ignis smirked, nipping at Gladio’s bottom lip. A smart-assed remark on the tip of Gladio’s tongue never made it past his lips, a lewd moan coming out in its place. Nyx had sucked his tip into his mouth, and it felt good enough to make Gladio’s toes curl.

  


“Fuck...” Gladio moaned out, trying not to get too excited. It was hard though with both of their mouths on him. He shifted closer to both Ignis and Nyx, so he could slip his tongue deeper into Ignis’ mouth and his cock further down Nyx's throat.

  


Gladio’s callused fingertips slid down Ignis’ abdomen, seeking out his hardened length, only to find it covered by Nyx’s hand. He caressed over Nyx’s knuckles before covering his hand with his own, assisting in stroking Ignis’ cock. Ignis’ head lulled back in pleasure, breaking their lips apart, a soft moan tumbling from the back of his throat.

  


The three men kept at it, hands and mouths wandering, squeezing sculpted muscle and licking along heated skin. Finally, they kicked the sheets and blankets off, their bedroom filled with sultry heat. 

  


Unable to restrain himself any longer, Nyx moved from his position amidst Gladio and Ignis’ tangled legs and over to the nightstand to get their large bottle of lubrication. He rolled over and pressed himself along Gladio’s back, kissing the side of his neck while rubbing the flat of his palm over the curve of Gladio’s ass.

  


“I want you,” Nyx's words were dulcet, breath hot against Gladio’s ear, and it made Gladio’s heart skip and his pulse race.

  


“As do I,” Ignis purred, long fingers tracing the chiseled muscles of Gladio’s abdomen and chest. 

  


Gladio swallowed hard, his eyes slipping shut. Fucking Astrals, being between his partners was his favorite place in all of Eos. The slick sound of Nyx lubricating his fingers sent a shiver down Gladio’s spine. In front of him Ignis inched even closer, until their fronts were flush together.

  


“Give us here, darling.” Ignis said, nosing Gladio’s cheek as his hand slipped down Gladio’s thigh. Ignis gripped the back of Gladio’s knee, and lifted his leg up onto his own hip, spreading him open.

  


A quiet gasp escaped Gladio and his long eyelashes fluttered open so he could gaze heatedly into Ignis’ eyes. Ignis held Gladio’s leg in place, his arm hooked around the back of his thigh, his hand holding Gladio open for Nyx.

  


Slick fingers slid down Gladio’s cleft and over his entrance. Another throaty gasp escaped Gladio’s parted lips.

  


“You ready, hot stuff?” Nyx asked, kissing the shell of Gladio’s ear and sharing an intense look with Ignis over their partner’s body.

  


“Fuck, yes!” The words exploded from Gladio in an impatient rush, his body arching in anticipation between his partners bodies. Gladio groaned, bucking on Nyx’s hand. Ignis pressed forward, rutting their erections together.

  


“Easy, baby,” Nyx murmured, stretching Gladio open. Once the large man had calmed, Nyx focused on increasing his pleasure. He twisted his fingers, finding the hard, smooth gland that, when pressed, would make Gladio see stars. Nyx looked over Gladio to Ignis once more, signaling his intention to their partner. Ignis pressed his lips to Gladio’s, just in time to swallow his cry as Nyx massaged his prostate.

  


When they parted, Gladio was panting and sweat dampened his brow. His cock leaked where it was trapped with Ignis’ between their bodies. “Please...” he begged, squirming on Nyx’s fingers, wanting more. Gladio looked to Ignis, his eyes crinkled at the corners.

  


“It’s alright, love, Nyx is getting on with it.” Ignis flashed Nyx a pointed look, but it wasn’t necessary. The Glaive was already lubricating his cock. Ignis soothed Gladio with a gentle touch, rubbing his fingertips through the shaved portion of his hair, and into the damp curls at the base of his neck. “I love you so, Gladiolus.”

 

“I love you too, Iggy.” Ignis watched as the tense lines in Gladio’s forehead smoothed out into a soft look, and before Ignis could smile his lips were being covered by Gladio’s. In the periphery of his vision, before Ignis’ eyes slipped shut to lose himself in the warmth of Gladio’s mouth, he saw Nyx’s fingers grip Gladio’s shoulder from behind. Felt Nyx’s other hand brush over his as it settled on Gladio’s thigh. And before he could come to the obvious conclusion, Gladio was rumbling a moan into Ignis’ mouth as Nyx filled him.

 

“That’s it my darling, let us care for you,” Ignis coaxed, encouraging Gladio to let go. And he did. Gladio released Ignis and melted back against Nyx, his head lulling back against the Glaive’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck yeah, baby.” Nyx’s hand slid forward from Gladio’s shoulder and down to his chest, grabbing a large handful of their partner’s pec. His hips rocked slowly, his thrusts long and hard. Ignis rubbed the flat of his palm over the chiseled planes of Gladio’s abdomen, moist with sweat, his other hand anchored Gladio’s hips in place.

 

The slapping of flesh on flesh filled the air as Nyx’s pelvis connected with Gladio’s ass over and over, keeping a smooth, even rhythm that was soon driving the large man closer to the edge.

 

“Fuck, Nyx, I’m gettin’ close,” Gladio warned. Nyx thrust one last time, burying himself deep. He was panting in Gladio’s ear as he stilled, giving Gladio a break. He massaged Gladio’s pec, thumbing over his nipple, an affectionate tease.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, G,” Nyx whispered as Ignis pressed forward to swipe Gladio’s sweat-damp hair from his forehead.

 

“That you are,” Ignis concurred, lowering his face to Gladio’s other pec and licking the sweat from the lower curve of it before sucking at his nipple. Gladio groaned in pleasure, tangling his fingers in Ignis’ hair.

 

“Fuck, Iggy. Keep that up and m’not gonna last long for you.”

 

“Don’t make me put a cock ring on you, Amicitia.” Nyx threatened, grinding his hips against Gladio’s ass, still filled with Nyx’s cock.

 

“One fucking time, Ulric. It happened one fucking time.” Gladio turned his face towards Nyx and nipped at his jaw. It was mostly playful, but he bit hard enough to sting. Nyx laughed, but it was cut short when Ignis gave his balls a squeeze and a tug.

 

“My turn,” Ignis said simply. Nyx pulled out with a grunt, and Gladio made a sound of discontent.

 

“I want you, Iggy.” Gladio looked back at Ignis, large amber eyes filled with need.

 

Ignis ran a fingertip up Gladio’s cock, which twitched in neglect. “I could wrap my lips around you… suck you dry while Nyx fucks you…” Gladio immediately shook his head no.

 

“I want you inside me, Iggy, please.” Ignis surged forward, kissing Gladio hard as he maneuvered his thick thigh from his hip and into Nyx’s waiting grasp. Nyx hooked his elbow under Gladio’s knee and pulled him back, spreading him wide for Ignis. Ignis’ lips and tongue moved with Gladio’s until he had to pull away for air. Breathing hard, Gladio lounged back completely against Nyx, lifting his arm to wrap it behind Nyx’s neck.

 

“Gods, but you are divine, Gladiolus,” Ignis breathed reverently as he found the lube and stroked himself slick. His fingertips found Gladio’s entrance and he lined himself up. Ignis easily slid inside Gladio’s body to the hilt. A shuddered sigh travelled through him, Gladio’s warmth was incredible, and he closed his eyes to savor the moment. He started off slow, wanting to last for his partner even though Ignis was already keyed up from watching Nyx fuck Gladio. “My darling, I’m afraid it is I who may not last… your body is simply too perfect.”

 

The mixed sound of Nyx’s scoff and Gladio’s chuckle filled what little space there was between them.

 

“His ego is already the size of Ravatogh,” Nyx chided.

 

“Yeah, and I’m just as fucking hot,” Gladio added.

 

But Ignis barely heard them, focused as he was on holding back the blooming heat deep in his belly. He reached over Gladio and grabbed a handful of Nyx’s ass for leverage, thrusting in short staccato bursts to keep his orgasm at bay. Gladio moaning his name finally penetrated the trance-like state Ignis was in, and he looked up to see the long line of Gladio’s exposed throat, his head resting back on Nyx’s shoulder.

 

Nyx was lazily stroking Gladio’s chest and stomach, his fingers brushing along the length of Gladio’s leaking erection.

 

“Wait…” Gladio suddenly moaned out, “Iggy, stop.” Ignis stopped immediately and reached up to thumb over Gladio’s beard.

 

Gladio lifted his head and leveled Ignis with a look hot enough to melt his spine. “I want you. Both of you.” Ignis’ brow furrowed, and a lewd moan escaped his lips.

 

“Bloody _fuck_ , Gladio…”

 

“Are you sure, baby?” Nyx asked, concern clear in his voice. Gladio responded by squeezing the back of Nyx’s neck in reassurance.

 

“Please,” he said simply.

 

Nyx’s arms full of Gladio, the task to make it happen was left to Ignis. He pulled out and pushed up so he could kiss both Gladio and Nyx in turn.

 

“You’ve got him?” Ignis asked the Glaive, who’d been holding all six feet six inches of Gladio’s heavy body for some time, on top of the shield’s straining and squirming.

 

“You know I do,” Nyx replied, just as confident and cocky as he accused Gladio of being. Ignis took firm hold of Nyx’s cock and guided him to Gladio’s entrance.

 

“Easy,” Ignis advised, holding Nyx’s cock steady as he penetrated Gladio once more.

 

“Not easy,” Gladio groaned, barely moving from his place splayed out along Nyx’s body. “If I’m gonna take two dicks at the same time, I better come so fucking hard I go blind and deaf.”

 

Ignis huffed in indignation as he climbed into position, pressed right up against Gladio’s front. He held his shaft as he pushed his tip against Gladio’s stretched rim, demanding entrance alongside Nyx’ cock. He was going to forge ahead, but a hiss from Gladio as his body stretched to accommodate them both brought his partner’s comfort back to the forefront.

 

Slowly, inch by inch, Ignis’ cock sunk deeper into Gladio’s body. Gladio moaned in intense pleasure as he was filled by both of his partners, the pressure of two cocks inside him and against his prostate almost too much to bear.

 

Slotting himself in place amongst Gladio and Nyx’s legs, and holding himself up on near trembling arms so he they could all kiss, Ignis gave the first little thrust. The tight heat of Gladio’s body along with the thickness of Nyx’s cock was unlike anything Ignis had ever experienced before. Well, other than the handful of times he and Nyx had double penetrated Gladio previously.

 

Ignis kissed at both Gladio and Nyx’s lips while he rocked his hips, but it was more like incoherent mouthing, uncoordinated and greedy.

 

“I love you. Gods, I fucking love you both,” Gladio was saying over and over in a mantra of love and passion.

 

“Ignis!” Nyx cried out, the sweet slide of Ignis’ cock alongside his was intoxicating, and he could feel the pull of orgasm building quick in his belly. “So good, Gladio. You’re fucking amazing, baby.”

 

Ignis and Nyx rocked their hips in short thrusts. Timed together at first, they quickly devolved into an irregular rhythm. Gladio became louder and louder, their union increasingly overwhelming to the senses. The smell of sweat and sex. The sounds of their noises of pleasure, and the slick way their bodies slid and slapped together. The taste of Ignis’ tongue probing their lips and mouths. The increased light from the sun breaking fully over the horizon.

 

It was Ignis who let go first as fire spread along his every nerve. He cried out, some incoherent combination of Gladio and Nyx’s names, shooting his release deep inside Gladio’s body. He collapsed forward against Gladio, panting. The friction of Ignis pressed against his front was enough for Gladio to come hard. His entire body tensed as his orgasm washed over him, clenching around his partners cocks and choking out a gasp, bringing Nyx over the edge with him. Gladio pulled at Nyx’s hair as a second intense wave passed through him, fingers and toes curling beyond his control.

 

“Shh, I’ve got you. I’ve got both of you,” Nyx murmured against Gladio’s sweaty skin. Much like when they had first gotten together, the older man carefully held his partners in his arms, comforting the younger ones as they coasted down from on high. Ignis tucked his head against Gladio’s chest, and made a noise of agreement, though his limbs were still jelly. The sentiment was more in spirit than in body.

 

The three men lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath and regaining their strength. “Sweet Six, I think I nearly ascended to the Beyond.” Nyx broke the silence, finally easing Gladio’s leg down. Gladio groaned in discomfort, his hip stiff from having his leg held up for so long. Ignis slipped free of Gladio’s body as he softened and burrowed into him, until Gladio wrapped a muscled arm around him.

 

“Are you alright, my darling?” Ignis asked without opening his eyes, they’d been shut since he came, and kissed the tanned skin he was lying against.

 

“Never better, baby.” Gladio kissed the top of Ignis’ head, lips lingering in his sleep and sex mussed hair. “Its gonna take some time to get cleaned up. I hope yer not late.”

 

“It was worth it,” Ignis purred, ready to go back to sleep after their intense love-making. He mentally flipped through his calendar. There was nothing of terrible import going on today. Perhaps, just this once, he’d go in late, and enjoy a morning in with his partners. It wasn’t like he had much choice, not with Gladio’s arm cementing him in place. “If this is what mornings together will be like… perhaps I should fall asleep at my desk more often,” Ignis teased, lips curling upwards against Gladio’s chest.

 

“Ignis!” Gladio and Nyx chastised in unison, but it was Ignis’ laughter that echoed in the room and set the stage for the morning to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my new OT3. I may write more with them in this same setting, but it'll be further down the road so I'm marking this story as complete at this time. Thank you for supporting Gladio Rarepair Week! Come yell at me on Twitter if you'd like, @LiliumElendir. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. <3


End file.
